


Never Speak of It

by MistressPandora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora
Summary: A brief history of how Dean and Castiel became lovers.





	Never Speak of It

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my headcanon as much as I do! This was not beta-read, so ye be warned.

The first time Dean and Cas fucked, they were blowing off steam after a hunt. 

Dean chocked it up to the adrenaline. He always found cemeteries oddly arousing anyway, and it was just him and Cas in the dark, both covered in grave dirt. The grave fire roared behind them. Dean tossed their shovels to the ground and with a hand just a little too high on Cas’s wrist, dragged him behind a headstone.

They didn’t say a word. Cas only nodded when Dean unbuckled their belts. If he had said no or stopped him, Dean would have respected it. But Cas, Angel of the Lord, allowed Dean to push him to his knees in the grass and shove their clothes out of the way. He pounded into Cas without an ounce of preparation or lube, knowing that Cas could take it. It was rough and rushed, and though Dean kept his hands on Cas’s hips, there was minimal skin contact. 

Dean wouldn’t kiss Cas then, couldn’t bring himself to do it. Kissing was for lovers and they weren’t lovers, just two guys, hot and sticky and dead tired and needing to feel alive. They never spoke of it again.

...

 

The second time was in Purgatory under a grey tree by the dark river. Benny stood watch when Dean and Cas reunited. He fought off the monsters that came for blood, vampire eyes constantly scanning for danger, stealing glances at his new allies. 

Dean and Cas laid face to face this time, and Dean wanted to feel Cas inside him. With only saliva to ease the way, it was dry and hurt when Cas breached his entrance, but only at first. They clung to each other, afraid if they let go the other would disappear again. They hurried through their stolen minutes, but Dean committed every sensation to memory and it became his happy place when he felt scared or hopeless. 

They still didn’t kiss, and Dean dug his fingers into Cas’s hair and Cas clawed at Dean’s back under his shirts. Cas was on top, and Dean just held on and let him take his pleasure, relishing the connection this time, the sparks flying up and down his spine as their bodies joined. But they still weren’t lovers. Benny would cast understanding eyes at them later. He knew there was something there, but no one mentioned it and they didn’t do it again the entire time they were in Purgatory.

...

 

The third time, Dean was a demon and tied to a chair in the bunker. Cas didn’t ask his permission. He stared down at Dean, brow creased by his regret as he took off his belt. The leather slithered out of the loops and slapped to the concrete floor. Dean’s jeans were tight on his hips and thighs, and the seams protested as Cas yanked them down. Dean’s cock was hard and he shivered when Cas spat on it and stroked his hand down the shaft. 

Cas rode his cock, begging Dean to come back to him. Dean’s eyes were black and Dean snarled at Cas, taunting him, declaring this a hopeless venture. Cas didn’t come, couldn’t even get fully hard. But this was about Dean and Dean’s soul. It was still in there. Cas could see it, trying to fight its way to the surface. 

Dean was delirious in his rage, but before long he thrust up into Cas, hissing degrading things between his teeth. Cas wept for his friend, tears staining their clothes, his hands clutching Dean’s shoulders as he impaled himself on Dean’s cock. Dean came with a growl, head thrown back and teeth bared. But he was too far gone to remember, Cas knew.

...

 

The fourth time was right after Dean was cured and human again. He awoke to find Cas in his room watching over him with pain in his eyes. The angel grieved still, for what would never be. He moved to the bed when Dean stirred, laying a soothing hand on Dean’s forehead, warm and comforting and strong. Dean’s soul shined through his eyes again. Cas could see in that moment that Dean was broken, shattered, but all the pieces were there, waiting for Cas to put them back together. 

Then Cas saw it: Dean remembered the dungeon, remembered Cas’s tears. And Dean pulled Cas down and finally kissed him. It was awkward at first, artless and sloppy. Dean had never kissed someone he loved before, and he wasn’t sure where he was going with it. But he knew in his bones that they needed this, needed each other. Cas locked the door and undressed them both deliberately, worshipping Dean’s skin with his hands. Their bodies and souls were bared to each other, truly vulnerable for the first time. 

Cas took his time with Dean, opened him slowly with gentle fingers and warm lube, drawing moans and sighs out of him before he took the plunge. They kissed and breathed each other’s air, foreheads touching, skin to skin, hands caressing. They came together, Dean untouched and surprised, and all the promises of heaven settled around them. The room was warm and full of their gasping breaths, the smell of their union. And as they laid in their afterglow, basking in each other, Cas peered deep into Dean’s eyes and whispered, “Hello, Dean.” 

A genuinely happy smile parted Dean’s lips as he ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “Hey, Cas,” he breathed. And they kissed again, deeply, passionately, because now they were lovers.


End file.
